sawrestlingfandomcom_de-20200213-history
European Combat Wrestling
European Combat Wrestling, oft auch einfach nur ECW genannt, ist eines der zwei aktuell aktiven Brands von SAW. Im Gegensatz zu seinem "realen" Counterpart Backlash, treten bei ECW ausschließlich frei erfundene Wrestler, sogenannte CAWs, auf. General Manager des Brands sind AfRotaker und Triple F bzw. deren Alter Egos General Manager AfRotaker und General Manager Triple F. ECW wurde 2008 ein Teil von SAW und ist mittlerweile das älteste noch aktive Brand der Promotion. Von 2011 bis zum April 2012 war der Mattitude Follower gemeinsam mit Triple F General Manager, bevor er zu Backlash wechselte. Organisation Seit 2011 finden ECW Shows rund alle 3 Wochen statt. Dies ist eine deutliche Steigerung zu den Jahren davor. Auch gab es 2011 erstmals 3 eigenständige ECW Pay Per Views, seit 2012 sind es sogar 4. Weiters nimmt ECW jährlich am Royal Rumble, King of the Ring, Torch of War und der Survivor Series teil, manchmal auch bei WrestleMania. Früher gab es auch beim SummerSlam ECW-Matches. AfRotaker und Triple F leiten ECW als gleichwertige General Manager. Sämtliche Booking-Entscheidungen werden gemeinsam getroffen und Fragen oder Anliegen können entsprechend an beide gerichtet werden. Triple F ist zuständig für das Posten der ECW Shows & PPVs; somit müssen alle Segmente an ihn geschickt werden. Gestreamt werden die Matches von AfRotaker. Daher müssen auch alle Anfragen die Aussehen, Moveset oder Entrance der Wrestler betreffen, an AfRo gerichtet werden. Interviewer von ECW sind Joey Styles und der realmansman. Roster Wrestler *Aiden O'Malley *Ali Bin Way *Apokalyps *Chris Connor *Cuban Pete *Dale Roscoe *Dan McBee *Dean Morrison *Deron Gemini *FanStar *Fatbardh Pollo *Fizzy McBlow *Flash Awesome *Freakazoid! *Fredy B *Funktaroth *Hells Guardian *Jack Stone *Jens Samuel *Joe Connor *JT Hammer *Kaa Haali *Kid Austria *Leon Chame *Loki *Masaru Watanabe *Max Brandt *Michael Roxxx *Mickey Reyes *Mikko Parsakaali *Mr. Jackpot *NickNick Nola *Paul Brandt *Prof. Dr. Met *Sam Rogers *Sasha *Sergej Smirnov *Shpend Haxhinasto *Steve Grammond *Thunderbolt *Van Groot Tag Teams *KS Mafia *Max & Paul Brandt *Team Power Elite *The Connors *Thunder Rumba *White Trash *Worstelaars Titel *ECW European Heavyweight Title *ECW Tag Team Titles *ECW Hardcore Title *ECW Breakthrough Title Bisherige Shows *ECW #1 "Wird das auch endlich was - Double Header" *ECW #2 "Der Tag an dem der Anfang schon wieder lange her war" *ECW #3 "Party, Palmen, Wrestling und ein Bier" *ECW #4 "Millennium Final plus 8" *ECW #5 "INDIZIERT" *ECW #6 "Alles Roger?" *ECW #7 "Zu Zweit lebt sich's besser" *ECW #8 "Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW #9 "Orangen zu verkaufen" *ECW #10 "Orang Utan zu verkaufen" *ECW #11 "Mit Rolex am Bratwurststand" *ECW #12 reloaded "Tyr zum Erfolg" *ECW #13 "Deine Mama war nackt - Jabba the Hutt" *ECW #14 "Arbeitstitel" *ECW #15 "Roter Oktober" *ECW #16 "Wurstwasser mit Käsecreme" *ECW #17 "Mei Babba hat a Bananababberle an der Bladdn babbn" *ECW #18 "Stahlschlacht bei die Fischköpp" *ECW #19 "Bamm! Voll in die Fresse!" *ECW #20 "Unverhofft kommt oft - Prost!" *ECW #21 "Autozone - Get in the Zone - Autozone" *ECW #22 "Pizza, Pasta und Powerbombs" *ECW #23 "Dreh den Swag auf" *ECW #24 "Oh ein Fahnenmast ist umgefallen, ich bleib mal neutral und tu so als hätte ich es nicht bemerkt" *ECW #25 "Stammt dein Vater aus Polen, du siehst mitgenommen aus" *ECW #26 "Mei Mama macht mir meist M&Ms mit Mais, Möhren und massiven Milchmädchen" *ECW #27 "Jede Krake setzt eine Duftmarke, jeder Hai zwei" *ECW #28 "Rubbel die Katz" *ECW #29 "Orangene Orang-Utan-Organe zu verkaufen" *ECW #30 "Pommes mit Lockups" *ECW #31 "Tyrlich Tyrlich..." *ECW #32 "Monday Nitro - Tuesday Psycho" *ECW #33 "Hopp Klopp, kloppmer den Hopp" *ECW #34 "Sturm und Drang" *ECW #35 "Frisch auf den Tisch" *ECW #36 "Bananaramamassaka" *ECW #37 "Weihnachtswichtelwarfare" *ECW #38 "Return of the Knusperlord" *ECW #39 "Ein Tiger im Tiefflieger über Riga" *ECW #40 "Marios Card" *ECW #41 "Albino Weiß Alles" *ECW #42 "Beim Ritt auf einem Hackebeil bleibt selten eine Backe heil" *ECW #43 "Aber senkt den Kopf zu früh" *ECW #44 "Ananas verpasst Salami einen Cool Kick" *ECW #45 "ECW ist eine Frau - Sie hat ihre Periode" *ECW #46 "Ampua Ampua Ampua Loputtomiin" *ECW #47 "Die Rückkehr des Cool Kicks" *ECW #48 "Fließbandjob" *ECW #49 "Backstage II" *ECW #50 "A Cut Above" *ECW #51 "Hallo Wien" *ECW #52 "Totenschädelbasisbruch" *ECW #53 "Tödlicher Blizzard" *ECW #54 "Für Masaru" *ECW #55 "Wir sind gleich da" *ECW #56 "FebruarMenia" Kategorie:Brand